


Of Cookies And Pets

by tazia101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dogs, M/M, Pointless fluff, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazia101/pseuds/tazia101
Summary: Human AU: Logan, Patton, Roman, and Virgil are university students and housemates, but they don't know each other very well yet. When Logan catches Patton going out for an early morning walk, Patton invites him along.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Of Cookies And Pets

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on @knight-in-the-stars, my inactive tumblr blog, in 2018.

“Patton? Where are you going?”

Patton froze and turned around to see Logan sitting up on the couch, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“Just going for a walk,” he said, and finished pulling on his shoes. “Why are you sleeping on the couch? You must have had a really crummy night…” He grinned. “I ate some cookies there yesterday.”

“It’s too early for your dad jokes,” Logan muttered, grabbing his glasses from the arm of the couch. 

“Aw, you fell asleep reading?” Patton came over and picked up the book lying open on the floor. “‘Principles of Bioinorganic Chemistry,’” he read aloud. “Yeesh, I can see why you’d rather sleep.”

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep. And I think that it’s interesting,” Logan snapped, and took the book back, only to toss it onto the floor again and drop his face into his hands, muttering something inaudible.

“That’s why you’re majoring in it, I guess,” Patton shrugged. “Hey, want to come on a walk with me?”

“With you?” Logan looked up, blinking.

“Yeah. I’ve found a great place to watch the sunrise, and I find a brisk morning walk is the best way to wake up. Especially if you’re going back to bed afterwards,” he grinned.

“I have class at noon,” Logan sighed, but he was already pushing himself to his feet.

“It’s only seven!” Patton said cheerily, going to the closet to fish out his coat. “Plenty of time to come back and take a nap.” Logan followed him and slid his shoes on, then grabbed his own coat out of the closet. They were careful around each other, always conscious of the other’s presence, but never allowing less than a foot of space between them.

They had been living together for about two months now, but school kept all of them so busy that they rarely had time to spend together. Logan was the busiest, balancing science labs and his Con-Ed classes with a ridiculous amount of extracurriculars. Then there was Virgil, who almost never left his room. Patton honestly wasn’t sure if he was even going to the same college as the rest of them. And Roman, the drama student, who Patton was closest to; they had discovered a shared love of Disney and now spent free evenings together.

Logan was a puzzle to Patton, and he was determined to figure out a way in. The few glimpses he had gotten past the rigid student mask were a delight, and Logan’s embarrassment every time he slipped up and enjoyed something was even better. 

They headed out together into the light of early morning, blue and gentle, a precursor to the direct sunlight inching up towards the skyline.

“This is my favourite time of day,” Patton enthused, wrapping his scarf more firmly around his neck and buttoning his coat, breathing out to see his breath cloud in the air.

It would be a beautiful spring day once the sun rose, but for now the crisp air stung his cheeks. Patton looked over to see Logan shiver, his nose already red from the cold.

“You don’t have a scarf! Here, my coat buttons higher than yours,” he said, hastily unwrapping his and handing it to Logan.

“Oh, no, there’s no…” Patton was already buttoning up his coat, offering him a no-nonsense look. Logan gave in and wrapped the scarf around his neck, nestling into the soft fabric and offering Patton a small smile. “Thank you.”

“No problem!”

Patton led the way down the block, and then left, away from the college campus. Logan followed half a step behind him, hands deep in his pockets, glancing around at their surroundings as if he had never seen them before.

Patton gasped. “A dog!!” He started across the street, and Logan grabbed his arm. “Hey! Let go!” 

Patton squirmed against the hold, freeing himself just in time for a semi-truck to rush past, right where he would have been. He gaped at the road. _Holy cow I almost just died_ , he thought, and settled his hands on his hips. “Well that’s why you always look both ways before crossing the road, kids!” he announced loudly.

“There are no children here, Patton. Just me.” Logan adjusted his glasses and peered at Patton worriedly.

“Yeah, I know… Come on! We’re gonna miss them!”

Patton grabbed Logan’s wrist, then paused on the curb to check both ways. Satisfied that it was safe, he pulled the other man across the street to the bewildered-looking student who was walking their dog.

“May we pet your dog?” Patton asked, widening his eyes and doing his best pout.

“Uh, yeah,” the stranger shrugged, and Patton immediately dropped to his knees to scratch under the dog’s chin.

“Who’s a beautiful girl?”

“You are!” Logan added, rubbing the dog’s sides while nuzzling his cheek against the top of her head. The dog soaked up both of their attention, tail wagging furiously. Suddenly, she lurched forward to lick a wet stripe up Patton’s face.

“I have been blessed,” Patton whispered, as he wiped the saliva off with the sleeve of the coat.

Eventually, the owner started to fidget, and both Patton and Logan moved back to let them carry on with their walk.

“What a gorgeous _canis lupus familiaris_! A Labrador Husky crossbreed, if I’m not mistaken,” Logan enthused. Patton grinned at him, charmed. 

“You really like dogs, huh?”

“Like them? I love them. Almost as much as I love data collection,” Logan corrected, looking backwards for another glimpse of the dog.

“It’s a shame our lease doesn’t allow pets,” Patton sighed.

“Exactly!” Logan said. “I would love a _taeniopygia bichenovii_ , if not a more obtrusive pet.”

“Is that a dinosaur? Are you guys making dinosaurs in the labs?” Patton’s eyes widened. “Wait a second, haven’t you seen Jurassic Park? That’s a really really bad idea, like horror movie level of bad.”

“No, a _tainiopygia bichenovii_ is also known as the Double-Barred or Owl Finch,” Logan said. “They have the most adorable song, kind of like…” He pursed his lips thoughtfully for a moment, then made a plaintive meowing sound. 

“Now I’m no bird-watcher, but I’m pretty sure that was a cat.”

“That’s the point! They _meow_ , at a frequency resembling that of a kitten’s! Scientifically speaking… they’re adorable.”

“A meowing bird?” If Patton was in a cartoon, his eyes would be shining stars. “Logan, that’s amazing! We should move so that we can buy one.”

“That’s utterly impractical,” Logan sighed, shifting his gaze back to the sidewalk.

“Yeah, I guess so. You should show me a video when we get back to the house, though.”

“I would love to.” Patton glanced at Logan and saw that he was watching him. Both of them glanced away, then back in unison, and exchanged an awkward smile when they realized that they were staring at each other again.

 _He likes me_ , Patton thought as they continued forwards, and the thought trilled like a double-barred finch in his heart.


End file.
